La folie de deux hommes
by Iroko
Summary: Le combat sur Mustafar est un combat de fous au bord de la lave. Quand l'un domine l'autre, la folie s'arrêtera-t-elle là ?


Blabla de l'auteur : le monde s'est écroulé pour Obi-Wan. A quoi se raccrocher quand son Anakin est devenu un monstre ?

 **La folie de deux hommes  
**

Obi-Wan est déchiré face au regard haineux de son ancien padawan qui git à ses pieds, les jambes et son bras mécanique coupés par son propre sabre laser. Il ne lui a pas laissé le choix et maintenant Obi-Wan ne sait plus quoi faire. Le côté obscur qui tournoie autour d'Anakin, les actes qu'il a commis et Yoda lui hurlent de l'achever. Mais il s'en sent incapable. Il ne peut pas tuer l'enfant qu'il a élevé, l'homme dont il est secrètement tombé amoureux et qu'il a laissé trouver le bonheur dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'il a agressée tout à l'heure, perdu dans sa haine et sa paranoïa. Que faire alors ? Le laisser mourir ici ? Il ne peut plus bouger et son corps glisse peu à peu vers la lave. Mais Obi-Wan ne supporte pas l'idée de le laisser souffrir ainsi. Et même s'il l'a en quelque sorte perdu, le perdre définitivement lui parait inacceptable.

Alors il s'avance rapidement et assomme son ancien apprenti, voyant enfin se fermer les horribles yeux jaunes emplis de haine. Il rassemble ses forces - et surtout la Force - pour soulever le corps. Avec les membres en moins il est plus léger mais Obi-Wan est encore épuisé par le combat. Il regagne son vaisseau et est soulagé de retrouver la sénatrice Amidala - il n'a jamais pu se résoudre à l'appeler Padmé, encore moins après avoir deviné qu'elle lui avait volé Anakin - en vie mais toujours inconsciente. Il charge les deux corps et se dépêche de décoller. Une fois à l'abri dans l'hyperespace, il entreprend de sécuriser Anakin. Il se réjouit de l'impulsion qui lui a fait aller récupérer un collier de force alors que Yoda était allé s'occuper d'autre chose dans le Temple Jedi dévasté. Maintenant son padawan est coupé de la Force et presque inoffensif. Obi-Wan lui injecte néanmoins un puissant sédatif. Ensuite il le cache dans un recoin du vaisseau et élabore une barrière de Force pour dissimuler sa présence.

Après quelques heures, il se retrouve à Alderande, dans une résidence secondaire discrète de Bail Organa. Padmé a repris conscience mais se contente de pleurer doucement. La présence d'Obi-Wan à ses côtés lui a sûrement fait conclure qu'il avait dû tuer Anakin pour les protéger. Le Maître Jedi ne dit rien et se contente de l'escorter vers l'espace médical. Il sent la flamme de sa vie vaciller en même temps que celles de ses enfants qui poussent pour sortir. L'accouchement se passe sans trop de complications mais l'effort a raison du peu de forces qu'il reste à l'ancienne reine. Tout au plus arrive-t-elle à murmurer les noms qu'elle a choisi pour ses enfants, avant que ses yeux brouillés ne se referment définitivement sans avoir distingué le fruit de sa chair. Obi-Wan ne sait que penser face à ces petits bouts d'Anakin. Il laisse Yoda et Bail comploter et acquiesce vaguement à leurs décisions, retenant à peine que la petite Leia porte à présent le nom d'Organa et que Luke gardera le nom de Skywalker et sera confié à ses parents sur Tatooine par Obi-Wan, qui restera dans les parages pour veiller sur lui.

Le temps de vérifier la santé des enfants et d'empaqueter le nécessaire pour bébé, et Obi-Wan se retrouve à bord de son vaisseau avec le petit Luke. Il se souvient déjà à peine des paroles d'au revoir - d'adieu ? - de Maître Yoda et de Bail Organa. Cependant, une fois la vitesse-lumière enclenchée en direction de Tatooine, il reprend enfin un peu ses esprits. Pourquoi cacher Luke là-bas ? Certes ils ont prévu de faire croire que la sénatrice est morte enceinte et les bébés avec elle, mais Palpatine pourrait avoir envie de s'en assurer. Après tout il a perdu son apprenti. Qui est en fait en vie et à quelques cloisons de là se rappelle Obi-Wan. Il s'y rend pour contrôler son état et lui remettre une dose de sédatif. Maintenant il doit réfléchir, quand bien même la douleur morale l'invite à se perdre dans la folie. Peu importe que Tatooine soit un trou perdu. Même si les ruses les plus grosses sont parfois les meilleures, cacher un Skywalker sur la planète natale du seul Skywalker connu lui parait bien risqué. Mais il a trop l'habitude de suivre les ordres de Yoda pour les remettre en cause facilement.

Finalement il retrouve les Lars. Ceux-ci sont attristés en apprenant la mort du fils de feu leur belle-mère et de sa femme. Et ils se montrent tout à fait disposés à accueillir le bébé dans leur famille. Ce sont des gens bien. Luke **Lars** pourra grandir heureux avec eux. Mais pour plus de sécurité, Obi-Wan use de la Force d'une manière qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer jusqu'à présent. Peu après, il quitte l'habitation où l'on ne se souvient plus de sa visite, ni du sort fatal du couple qui leur avait rendu visite après la capture de Shmi Skywalker. Beru était restée à la maison après cette période. Parce qu'elle avait peur et que c'était plus prudent. Et maintenant parce qu'elle avait été enceinte quoique le médecin lui ai dit sur ses faibles chances de mener une grossesse à terme. Mais leur petit miracle était né et ils allaient tout faire pour le protéger.

Obi-Wan quitte la planète avec un sentiment doux-amer. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour Luke, et trahi les consignes de Yoda. Yoda qui ne sait pas qu'Anakin est encore vivant et qu'il est maintenant tout ce qui importe au Maître Jedi effondré. Tous ses amis Jedi sont morts et il n'a plus d'intérêt pour le sort de la République. Seul compte Anakin et Obi-Wan ne laissera plus personne le lui enlever. Il l'a perdu une fois face à Amidala, une deuxième face à Palpatine, il n'y aura pas de troisième fois. Repassant des années de missions et de connaissances sur la galaxie, il finit par choisir le lieu de sa "retraite". Il n'est pas question qu'il aille se perdre dans un désert inhospitalier - ou un horrible marais, à quoi pense Yoda ? Non, il choisit une planète reculée mais avec un minimum de peuplement. Une ville pas centrale mais avec un minimum d'activité. Il se trouve une planque qu'il peut sécuriser et insonoriser, pas loin d'un atelier de réparation. Il n'a pas autant de talent qu'Anakin mais il s'y connait quand même en mécanique. Par chance le patron est ravi de l'embaucher, la main d'œuvre qualifiée - et surtout sérieuse et non shootée - n'est pas légion dans le coin. Il a un travail qui lui fournira de l'argent sans passer par un compte en banque. Le salaire n'est pas mirobolant mais suffit pour acheter de la nourriture pour deux dans les échoppes du coin. Tout ira bien.

Obi-Wan s'installe promptement, il a déjà modifié au mieux sa physionomie avant d'atterrir sur cette planète. Une barbe courte mal taillée, une teinture noire, ses cheveux qui retombent devant ses yeux et qu'il va laisser pousser... Des habits d'apparence miteuse mais solides - et qui se couvriront bientôt d'huile de coude - achèvent le déguisement. Personne ne l'a vu ramener Anakin dans son nouveau logis - de toute façon, sans ses jambes et enveloppé dans une couverture, il avait l'air d'un simple paquetage sur son épaule. L'apprenti Sith semble faible et pitoyable, allongé sur un lit, sans jambes et son seul bras chaîné au mur au niveau du poignet avec une longueur de 2 mètres. Mais Obi-Wan craint son réveil, il craint de revoir le regard jaune et d'entendre les paroles haineuses. Alors il lui a mis un bandeau sur les yeux et a bâillonné sa bouche, tremblant en touchant les lèvres qu'il a toujours rêvé d'embrasser. Les lèvres qu'il a connu pleines et soyeuses et qui sont desséchées depuis leur duel au bord de la lave. Alors il a passé un baume dessus avant de les voir disparaître sous le tissu.

Quand le réveil survient, Obi-Wan a finit sa première journée de travail. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne soit pas là ou pas. Au moins le collier de Force est efficace. La puissance de l'élu provoque quelques remous faibles dans leur lien mais le reste de la Force reste immobile. Obi-Wan est rassuré. Mais ses sentiments se diffusent dans le lien et Anakin se concentre dessus. Sa rage ressurgit et ravive la douleur d'Obi-Wan. Leurs sentiments se cognent et comme la souffrance d'Obi-Wan est impuissante à toucher Anakin à travers la haine qu'il répand, la colère finit par l'emporter. Il gifle Anakin mais ce n'est pas assez. Il veut qu'il comprenne le mal qu'il a fait, la douleur qu'il lui a infligé. Et l'amour qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir encore. Anakin tente de se défendre mais Obi-Wan l'a plaqué sur le lit et son bras est coincé par la chaîne. Obi-Wan lui mord l'épaule, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Obi-Wan profite de la pause interdite de l'esprit furieux pour lui crier tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, le secouant et lui martelant le torse, s'étouffant à moitié dans les sanglots qu'il ne peut pas retenir.

La colère d'Anakin redouble, il refuse de saisir les reproches de son ancien maître et se débat pour l'éjecter. Obi-Wan tangue mais il a connu pire rodéo. N'arrivant pas à atteindre Anakin ni en paroles ni par les sentiments, il craque complètement. Il sent la fureur l'emplir et il retourne Anakin sur le ventre, lui arrachant le seul vêtement qu'il lui avait passé pour couvrir ses - jolies - fesses. Les souvenirs des nombreuses nuits où il s'entourait d'une barrière de Force pour laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes à l'insu de tout le monde - et surtout du principal concerné dormant dans la chambre d'à côté - lui reviennent. Peu à peu l'amour, le désir et le désespoir se mêlent à sa colère et de douces caresses alternent avec des attouchements plus violents. Il griffe, embrasse, mord, cajole la peau... Il ne sait plus bien s'il aime ou s'il déteste Anakin.

L'incompréhension et la panique lui parviennent via le lien mais il est trop perdu dans ses propres émotions pour y faire attention. Le pénis d'Anakin s'est redressé sous ses caresses, et malgré la lubrification sommaire de sa salive, ses doigts ont pu lui frayer un chemin qu'il s'apprête à arpenter de toute sa longueur. Cette partie d'Anakin est vierge et va lui appartenir. Anakin va lui appartenir. Pour toujours. Plus personne ne le lui prendra. C'est perdu dans un tourbillon de possessivité qu'il pénètre enfin son ancien padawan. Le plaisir qu'il ressent est tel qu'il envahit leur lien, étouffant le ressenti d'Anakin qui ploie sous lui. Obi-Wan le pilonne sans retenue, tout comme il laisse ses sentiments interdits si longtemps enfouis se répandre enfin à la surface. Anakin est comme une poupée entre ses mains avides. Une poupée qui respire comme elle peut sous les assauts et avec le bâillon qui lui bloque la gorge.

Quand finalement la jouissance survient, Obi-Wan s'écroule comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Tous ses sentiments se fondent et il ne sent plus qu'un grand vide. Le lien aussi est silencieux et seules leurs respirations hachées troublent le calme de la pièce. Obi-Wan ferme les yeux et se laisse couler dans le sommeil. Il est si fatigué. Il a l'impression d'avoir été passé dans une essoreuse avec tous les sentiments qui l'ont traversé. Il ne pense pas qu'il pourrait en supporter plus alors il se dépêche de s'endormir tant qu'Anakin reste encore tranquille. Il tire juste une dernière fois sur la Force pour remonter sur eux les couvertures et s'assure que le bras d'Anakin n'est pas dans une position inconfortable avant que les ténèbres l'emportent.

Au matin, il se réveille apaisé. Anakin est encore dans ses bras et il savoure la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur partagée. Il n'a pas envie de se lever mais il doit aller travailler. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre leur situation pratique. Il arrive à sortir du lit sans réveiller son compagnon, mais une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé et assez présentable pour la boutique crasseuse, son sens du devoir lui rappelle qu'Anakin n'a pas été nourri correctement depuis longtemps. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il lui fasse manger quelque chose avant de partir, surtout qu'il ne rentrera pas avant ce soir. Soupirant il tire doucement sur une épaule en même temps que sur leur lien mental. Une boule dans la gorge l'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit à voix haute. Il ne sait pas à quoi il va faire face. Anakin a détruit son monde mais Obi-Wan l'a enlevé au sien aussi. Pas qu'il reste grand chose à Anakin après la mort de sa femme. Obi-Wan enterre au plus profond de lui le souvenir des enfants. Il ne les mettra pas en danger en révélant qu'ils sont vivants.

Il se concentre plutôt sur un fait moins dangereux mais tout aussi dérangeant moralement. Hier soir, il a... violé Anakin. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Certes, sans être délicat il a quand même tiré Anakin avec lui vers le plaisir, et ça parait presque léger face à toutes les horreurs que le Sith a fait - et crachées à la figure de son ancien maître - mais... ça reste un acte moralement non acceptable. Et la vengeance n'est pas une tendance Jedi. Plutôt Sith même. Encore que son égoïsme à vouloir garder Anakin en vie malgré le danger qu'il représente et le désir refoulé qu'il éprouvait à son encontre sont peut-être bien plus à blâmer qu'un quelconque instinct de vengeance. D'ailleurs sur Mustafar, il avait laissé une chance à Anakin de réaliser l'horreur qu'il avait commise et de s'en repentir. Mais le côté obscur avait refermé sa toile, au point qu'il s'attaque même à la seule personne qu'Obi-Wan aurait pensée à l'abri du pouvoir destructeur. Mais rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de la colère de la Force et Obi-Wan y avait lui-même succombé la veille.

Anakin émerge finalement. Il lui faut un temps pour reprendre pied - même s'il n'en a plus - et se rappeler de l'état dans lequel il est, et de ce qui s'est passé. Obi-Wan l'a laissé faire le point, allant chercher de quoi le nourrir tout en monitorant le lien entre eux pour surveiller les émotions qui pourraient y exploser. La situation doit être trop surréaliste car son ancien padawan ne semble pas trop savoir où il en est. Il se crispe néanmoins quand Obi-Wan revient s'asseoir près de lui. Anakin essaye maladroitement de se reculer et de s'asseoir, mais ce n'est pas évident avec un seul bras. Obi-Wan le laisse faire, n'osant le toucher. Une fois qu'Anakin est redressé et regarde plus ou moins dans sa direction - il a toujours le bandeau sur les yeux - Obi-Wan se force enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je serais absent une bonne partie de la journée. Il vaudrait mieux que tu manges avant que je parte.

Anakin veut parler mais le bâillon l'en empêche. Il essaye de le retirer mais le nœud est trop serré pour qu'il puisse le défaire d'une seule main.

\- Je vais te retirer le bâillon.

Anakin a l'air énervé mais il lui présente brusquement sa nuque. Obi-Wan défait le lien et Anakin prend une grande inspiration avant de faire bouger sa mâchoire pour la détendre. Obi-Wan appréhende tellement ce qu'il va dire qu'il lui enfourne une pleine fournée de porridge à peine Anakin ouvre la bouche avec l'intention de parler. C'est puéril et ça ne retarde l'échéance que du temps d'une mastication - sauf si Anakin préfère risquer de s'étouffer pour parler immédiatement - mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Après la colère, le voilà sujet à la peur. Va-t-il lui aussi succomber au côté obscur ? Les sentiments d'Anakin semblent avoir du mal à se départager mais restent à un niveau acceptable. La confusion domine, et la faim lui creuse le ventre au point qu'il semble finalement prioriser le remplissage de son estomac comme il finit par récupérer à l'aveugle le plat - après qu'Obi-Wan lui ait fait becqueter deux autres cuillères sans le laisser en placer une. Obi-Wan le laisse engloutir la portion avant de lui présenter un verre d'eau.

Après avoir dégluti, Anakin semble rassembler ses pensées. Obi-Wan frémit d'anxiété, appréhendant une discussion difficile, mais quand il sent un tourbillon de colère se former au bout de leur lien mental il se précipite pour remettre le lien de tissu sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Et après tout c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, il allait être en retard à son travail.

\- Désolé. Mais si c'est pour entendre encore des paroles haineuses, je crois que j'en ai déjà assez entendu. Profite d'être au calme pour méditer sur tes actes, je reviendrais ce soir.

Un flash de haine traverse le lien. Anakin **déteste** méditer. Mais Obi-Wan le laisse en plan, à peu près certain qu'il va ruminer et espérant que peut-être la lumière finira par poindre. Malheureusement il passe sa journée avec des sentiments désagréables qui sourdent du lien. Il voudrait s'en couper mais sa paranoïa le force à monitorer l'état d'Anakin en son absence. Au cas où il ferait une bêtise ou que quelqu'un forcerait leur porte. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un cambrioleur même si ni lui ni le logement ne promettent de l'or. Quand il rentre la réaction d'Anakin n'est guère engageante, il semble prêt à le mordre. Mais Obi-Wan se dit qu'il faut bien qu'il affronte la situation et il rassemble son courage. Malheureusement, les efforts qu'il fait pour garder son calme et essayer de rendre la conversation productive ne sont pas suffisants face à la tempête de sentiments obscurs qu'il affronte et il finit par se faire emporter à son tour. Ce n'est que quand sa semence s'échappe au creux des reins du corps soumis sous lui - avec une morsure sanglante juste à côté du collier de suppression de Force - qu'il se rend compte qu'il a à nouveau perdu le contrôle de la situation et de lui-même.

Les semaines sont passées. Des mois peut-être. La routine s'est installée. Obi-Wan s'est habitué à son travail de mécano. C'est plutôt salissant mais ça le calme d'effectuer des réparations. Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'aux problèmes entre ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer chez lui et de faire à nouveau face à ses émotions. Anakin l'accueille d'une respiration sifflante. Un jour que son bâillon était ôté pour le nourrir, il est parti dans une tirade d'insultes. Pire que ses jurons habituels en Huttese, il avait jeté à la face d'Obi-Wan qu'il était un Jedi raté, incapable de former correctement un padawan, incapable de sauver ses amis, incapable de faire face à ses erreurs et de réfréner ses désirs pervers... Incapable d'en supporter plus, Obi-Wan avait lacéré la gorge d'Anakin avec le couteau de son repas. Heureusement il s'était rendu compte de ses actes avant qu'Anakin ne se soit vidé de son sang, et l'avait soigné avec rapidité, délicatesse et remords. Même s'il ne regrettait pas réellement d'avoir tranché les cordes vocales dans sa frénésie. Les mots pouvaient être des instruments de tortures terribles.

Être privé de la parole entraîne parfois des crises de frustration et de colère - en plus de celles qu'il a à cause de toutes ses autres limitations physiques - mais du coup Anakin s'ouvre d'autant plus à leur lien, la seule chose qui lui reste pour communiquer - et pour sentir la Force. Obi-Wan n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir sentir autant l'âme de son padawan, et il savoure cette proximité quand bien même les sentiments qui passent par le lien sont le plus souvent négatifs et agressifs. Mais parfois ils sont plus doux. Surtout quand Anakin dort sans faire de cauchemar ou que la digestion le rend somnolant. Le mieux c'est quand il n'est pas de trop mauvaise humeur et qu'il se laisse aller à apprécier les attentions d'Obi-Wan qui le nettoie, massant les muscles avec ses mains savonneuses, et surtout quand il en vient à lui laver les cheveux. Toutes ces années, il n'a jamais su qu'Anakin était aussi sensible du cuir chevelu. Certes il appréciait que son maître lui refasse sa natte et lui caresse brièvement la tête, mais Obi-Wan était loin de se douter qu'il fondrait totalement sous un massage crânien.

Anakin semble aussi être devenu accro au sexe, qu'il soit doux quand leurs cœurs sont dans l'œil du cyclone, ou violent quand ils s'écharpent mentalement. Obi-Wan ne se fait pas d'illusion. Comme lui, Anakin doit apprécier que le plaisir lui noie les circuits mentaux, faisant taire pendant quelques instants toutes les pensées qui les tourmentent. Obi-Wan ne sait pas ce qu'Anakin pense à présent de ses actes passés. Et il ne le saura pas à moins de lui donner de quoi écrire et de lui retirer son bandeau. Ce qu'il ne fera probablement pas. Peu importe combien parfois ils arrivent parfois à être détendus l'un avec l'autre, ils continuent aussi de s'entre-déchirer et Obi-Wan se sent incapable d'affronter le regard de son prisonnier, autant par crainte de ce qu'il reflèterait que de devoir faire face aux yeux jaunes honnis à la place du bleu qui lui avait renvoyé tant de confiance et de complicité pendant des années. Alors il reste dans le statu quo. À vivre au jour le jour. Juste survivre pour respecter le don de vie, en essayant de ne pas se faire consumer par ses émotions. Leurs émotions. Même s'ils échouent régulièrement.

Encore une journée de boulot de finie. Une journée qui ressemble à celle d'hier et à celle que sera demain. Obi-Wan a les mains encore suintantes d'huile de moteur. Il n'a pas pris le temps de les nettoyer, il peut le faire chez lui. Même s'il va d'abord en profiter, ça lui fera économiser sur l'achat de lubrifiant - même s'il n'en utilise pas toujours. La silhouette difforme réfugiée sous une couverture se tend à son approche. Un maelström d'émotions se répand dans le lien. Détresse. Amour. Colère. Désir. Folie. Obi-Wan se laisse contaminer, s'oubliant dans ces instincts obscurs comme il s'oublie dans la mécanique pendant le jour. Ses doigts glissent vers l'antre de sa damnation et l'excitation monte entre eux alors que l'impatience de se perdre dans le plaisir envahie leurs esprits. Il n'existe plus qu'eux dans leur monde, deux esprits brisés qui s'unissent encore et encore, ne sachant même plus si ça leur apporte un semblant de paix ou si ça empire leur folie.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
